


Safe and Sound

by Paragons_Lust



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paragons_Lust/pseuds/Paragons_Lust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet, fluffy fan fiction for Jeremy X Vincent. </p><p>I didn't create Vincent, I just did this as a request for a friend on Deviant Art</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

The door creaked open, alerting the remaining day shift workers. Like always, Jeremy would say hello or goodnight to them, trying to be social. One of the few beniffets from working the night shift was that he rarely had to speak to people, aside from him.

Jeremy was soon alone in the restaraunt, already late for the night. He had a panic attack before coming to work, just imagining the trouble he had gone through during previous night shifts.

But it was to late to go back now, now that he was in the middle of the party room at a quarter past twelve. He could already feel their eyes locking onto him, readying themselves to move.

Within a few more minutes, Jeremy was comfotably seated at his desk. He wrapped his hoodie onto the back of the chair, to hot to carry it. Everything else was organized and set up like it should be, and with a quick check of the monitors he found everyone were still in place.

Jeremy waited for hours, with everyone being incredibly inactive. No one ever moved within the cameras line of sight, Jeremy didn't even know if they were near him. It's almost like they were searching for someone else.

As he began to wonder and imagine, he couldn't help but think about the idea of another human being there. He questioned who it could be, maybe a child?   
Jeremy was horrible with kids, but it was a better thought than a serial killer on the loose. He was almost tempted to go looking if it wasn't for the animatronics, not to mention common sense.

Just as he came to a descission, he heard foot steps down the hall.

"Wh-whose there?" he nervously called out into the dark hallway. He recieved no answer, only the continued silence he got most nights.

He slowly slunk down into his chair, feeling stupid for having said anything. He waited for a moment, then decided to look back at the monitor. He sighed as he switched between lifeless areas around the restaraunt, only to find no signs of movement.

After hearing a footsteps coming down the hall, Jeremy panicked. He threw the Spare Freddy head on, ruffling his messy brown hair.

He peered through the tight eye holes, already about to hyper-ventilate. He stared down the hall, has hand shuffling around his desk in search of his torch.  
"Hey, kitten." said a nearby sultry voice. 

A hand then lifted the mask off of Jeremy's head, revealing his young face to the stranger.

Jeremy jumped in his chair, his eyes quickly locking onto a grinning Vincent. Jeremy watched as he sat the spare Freddy Fazbear head on the desk. 

Jeremy felt a catch in his throat, but still managed to ask "Why do you keep coming here?"

Vincent smiled. "Why do you keep coming back, Kitten?" he asked with his usual seductive grin.

"I-I work here, and I asked you first!" Jeremy returned.

Vincent's smile soon left him, "Who said I leave?" he asked with a brow raised.

It was obvious he was trying to hide the truth, to make himself feel poweful. Jeremy tried to fight his nervous nature, to stand his ground, but he couldn't help but wonder. Why did none of the night shift wan to talk about him, and why did no one ever mentioned he was here.

Vincent leaned against the desk, gazeing down at Jeremy. Jeremy soon started to blush and stare around the room.

"You should really be watching the monitors..." Vincent said with his sultry voice, reclaiming the nervous nightguards attention.

"I am." he replied in a serious voice. Jeremy tried to avoid eye contact, even now that Vincent was in his face. Vincent had managed to lean down to see the monitor, placing his head right next to Jeremy's.

Jeremy felt a catch in his throat as he noticed how close Vincent was. "Still looking?" Asked Vincent.

Jeremy didn't answer, he just focused on the task at hand. It seemed like when ever Vincent showed up, all of the animatronics went nuts. They didn't speak, or watch the cameras, they just searched. They rarely tried to make it into the office, save for Foxy and the balloon boy.

As Jeremy thought, he slowly glanced up to see Vincent walking towards the doorway. 

"Wh-Where are you going?" He asked nervously.

Vincent looked back over his shoulder, "Away"

"Away where?" Jeremy asked in an angry voice.

"Looks like the kittens got claws."

"Why do you never answer my questions?" Jeremy asked out of frustration.

"Why do you always push me away?" Vincent returned.

"Because you keep annoying me, and... stuff, and I'm tired of it." As Jeremy spoke he built a subtle confidence.

Vincent just stood and watched. This was the first time Jeremy had started to feel open about his feelings, and it showed. His cheeks were red and his messy hair was in his face, but he still stood tall.

Vincent sighed, then said "Y'know, I probably wouldn't keep coming back if you weren't here."

Jeremy quivered. He finally had the answer as to why this scrungey mystery man constantly returned at night. Now the only thing todo was manage the feeelings he was receiving, knowing someone was constantly endangering their lie for him, someone he often times tried to push away instead of accept for what he was. 

It was obvious Vincent had feelings for Jeremy, the way he invaded Jerem'y space or locked eye contact, not to mention that often times idiotic grin he usualy had. But none of that showed, now that they were both standing there in the doorway, being watched by a visitor down the hallway.

Suddenly, a loud scream broke the tension. Something dashed down the hall, knocking Vincent and Jeremy onto the office floor. 

They were both shocked, and now just lying on the smooth tile floor while that thing was in the room. It was right on top of Vincent, ready to strike with its hook raised. Suddenly without thought, a bright light shot into his eyes. 

He stammered back as Jeremy spammed his flash light's button. He slowly fought of his anxiety and fear, hoping to save Vincent.

Vincent only lied on the ground while Jeremy fended off the vicious pirate fox attacker. After all of the fighting died down, Jeremy bolted towards the incapacitated Vincent.   
He slowly raised up the taller, heavier man with all of his strength. He peered down upon his pale face to see his silver eyes crack open.

"I knew you liked me..." he muttered in an exausted voice.

Jeremy bit down on his lip. "Don't say that, Vince." he muttered as he steadied his shakey hands under Vincent's bloody head.

Out of all his pain, Vincent still managed to forge his signature grin, even after he had busted his head on the tile floor. It may have been a minor fracture, but that didn't mean it wouldn't bleed.

Jeremy tried to think of something to stop the blood, then it hit him. He yanked his own workshirt open, trying to rip it off. 

He soon managed to have it reduced to a few long strips of fabric, which he promptly wrapped around Vincent's head.

"You're naked..." said Vincent as he raised his hand to feel Jeremy bare chest.

A single tear began to run down Jeremy's blush cheek. For once he wasn't going to argue with Vincent or push him away, he was just going to accept how he felt about him.

Jeremy smiled as he saw Vincent slowly begin to return to his usual pervy nature. But for now his head was laying flat on Jeremy's lap, just as he stroked Vincent's bandaged head.

Jeremy felt so strange and uncomfortable, not wearing a shirt and holding Vincent like he was. He wasn't very fond of revealing his bare chest inside the cold restaraunt, but something about it just seemed right while holding Vincent anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet, fluffy fan fiction for Jeremy X Vincent. I didn't create Vincent, I just did this as a request.


End file.
